


White Haze

by riot_grrl



Series: Intoxicated [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugs, Frerard, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sex, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_grrl/pseuds/riot_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank watched him move across the room, he was so fucking graceful. Him and his dark ear-length hair and blazingly beautiful eyes. His body moved so awkwardly it was almost fluent. He moved like an overgrown toddler, but God he was so fucking beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Haze Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the ongoing series, Intoxicated. Many short stories over adventures when you have substances in your system, featuring your favorite couple, Frerard.

Frank lit the end of the joint between his fingers with the flame provided by the lighter in his other. He inhaled deeply, allowing the smoke seep down into his lungs, he took in a few more little breaths then held it, letting it all settle in. After a moment, he finally breathed out, little to no smoke followed, that was how he got a better high. He blinked lazily as he passed it to his right.

“I love smoking with you Iero.” Pete Wentz said as he put it to his mouth. “You always roll the best blunts.” Frank half smiled, he could barely move. This was the kind of shit that gave him a full body high, rendering him near paralyzed. His eyes were almost shut, they felt so heavy, he blinked again and looked at his surroundings. It felt like any other Thursday night, sitting in a circle with his best friends, Peter Wentz, Mikey Way, and Andy Hurley, getting high.

The room they were in was the basement of the Way’s house, the best place to smoke honesty. It was just far enough from the main part of the house so they wouldn’t get caught. For ventilation all they needed to do was open the little window above the bed. Bed belonging to Mikey’s older brother Gerard, which was the only drawback. Gerard was pretty cool about letting them use his room for their sessions, but he always complained about the smell and he didn’t smoke so it was a little awkward when he got home and they were all stoned.

After finishing the second blunt, the guys were all arguing about who was going to go upstairs and get water and food. “Frank’s way too baked to even move so he’s out.” Pete was saying, Frank let out a lazy chuckle, “Andy you go! You do this all the time, you can at least function.”

“Hell no! I bought the stuff! I’m automatically opted out.” Andy slurred.

“I need food! I’m gonna die!” Mikey whines, rolling onto his side and finally laying on his stomach. Frank watched him, amused, it was always fun to get Mikey high because he turned into a three year old. Just then, the door to the room opened, “Ugh, it smells like a High School locker room in here!” Gerard had finally arrived home. He stepped around the barely coherent teenagers, trying to make it to his desk. Well, he couldn’t make it mainly because his room was fucking filthy. Littered with dirty clothes, papers, and the occasional pile of unspecified goo. Frank watched him move across the room, he was so fucking graceful. Him and his dark ear-length hair and blazingly beautiful eyes. His body moved so awkwardly it was almost fluent. He moved like an overgrown toddler, but God he was so fucking beautiful.

Frank couldn’t have him though, he didn’t know too much about Gerard, except that he worked at a bank so he couldn’t smoke or he’d fail the drug tests, and he has a really pretty girlfriend. Plus, the biggest factor, he was Mikey’s brother, so he was as off limits as Andy’s smoking hot sister. But what Frank could do was dream about him, and dream he did. His favorite fantasy was watching Gerard kneel before him, begging for his cock like it was some prized possession. Then he’d watch as Gerard took him fully into his mouth, head bobbing back and forth, moans sending vibrations up Frank’s dick. Yeah, it was nice to dream.

Mikey was now clutching onto Gerard’s pant leg, begging him to get them some food. Gerard shook his head and helped his little brother into a sitting position. Frank laughed softly as he watched the scene, Gerard turned to look at him. Whether it was the weed making him horny, as it always did, or whether it was real, Frank thought he saw a glimmer of lust in the way the older Way looked at him. Unable to help himself, since he brain had stopped working, he blew a half kiss towards him. Gerard immediately turned away and up the stairs.

 

“I don’t see how you can smoke that shit.” Pete commented, watching Frank light up a cigarette. They were standing on the side of the school, waiting for Mikey to show up so they could walk and get something to eat. Frank only blew the white fog into Pete’s face and smirked, “Don’t knock it til you try it.” Pete playfully pushed him away, “No thanks, that tastes disgusting.”

Just then Andy Hurley came running up to them. “Guess what I got?” he asked in a sing-song tone.

“A decent haircut? Hail Heaven, you needed it.” Pete joked. Andy put him into a headlock while he laughed, Frank laughed also, enjoying this situation immensely.

“So gross!” they heard directed towards them. They looked over at a gaggle of girl staring them down, looking at them as though they were dirt under a toilet seat. “Filthy, disgusting stoners.” another one said.

“Hey!” Pete said as Andy let go of him, “We are not just stoners.” he put emphasis on ‘just’ for the pure amusement of his friends.

“Oh really? Whens the last time you low-lifes have done any productive?” the head brunette challenged. Frank blew out the smoke he’d just sucked in, “Your mom’s name is productive right?” he asked innocently. Andy and Pete laughed loudly and obnoxiously, Frank took another drag as he watched the girl turn purple and stomp off with her friends right behind her. Then, late as always, Mikey Way turns up, having just missed all the fun.

 

They rushed to the Way house after eating, eager to light up and start the weekend. As they threw their things by the door, Frank felt as though something was off, then he remembered he hadn’t seen the older Way in over a week.

“Hey Mikey, wheres Gerard at?” he asked, ignoring an infamous look by Pete. “He’s been moping for a while now in his room. He got fired from his job and his girlfriend left him because he wouldn’t have money anymore, the bitch. I’ve been letting him sulk it out. Come on, we can smoke on the back porch, my mom won’t be back til later.” he added, walking to the back door. Frank bit the inside of his cheek, then caught Andy by the shirt sleeve.

“Dude, you wouldn’t mind if I invited Gerard to smoke with us would you? Mikey says hes been down and I think we could help cheer him up.” Frank asked him. “Sure he can come! I love Gee, plus we owe him for all the times we puked in his room.” Andy nodded, then proceeded to walk out after Pete and Mikey.

Frank’s heart began to beat faster, why was he so excited? He ignored his thoughts and started to walk down to the basement. He could barely get the door open after he didn’t knock and just forced himself into the room. It smelled incredibly musty and was dirtier than ever! The clothes pile was higher and even more crumpled papers were laying around. Frank walked fully into the room, Gerard was sitting at his desk scribbling furiously with a little piece of his tongue poking out of his mouth. Frank began to imagine what things that pink piece of flesh could do. He had to stop himself quickly as Gerard turned to see who was introducing his room.

“Oh hey Frankie.” he said as he faced him. “‘Sup Gee! I heard about what happened man, I’m really sorry man. But hey, Andy scored some shit and we wanted to invite you to smoke with us, you know, to get your mind off things. Only if you want to I mean I-” Frank was saying, but Gerard cut him off.

“Yeah, I’ll smoke with you.” he said, getting up, smiling. Frank couldn’t help but smile back. How was it a simple upturn of the sides of someones lips could make him feel like mush inside.

“Really? I was expecting to have to convince you, I had a speech prepared and everything.” Frank jested.

“Give it to me later.” Gerard said. You fucking know I want to, Frank thought. “I no longer have to worry about random drug tests so why not right? Lets go.” He continued, tilting   
his head towards the door, motioning Frank to follow him up. Frank followed obediently.

When they walked outside they saw the other guys had already started smoking out of a little pipe. “Wow thanks for waiting assholes.” Frank said as he sat next to Andy, Gerard sat next to him, warming his right side. “You guys took too long, mind you Frankie, I thought you were a minute man.” Pete said as he blew out. Gerard laughed a bit, while a pink faced Frank snatched the pipe from Pete, skipping Andy. He took a large hit to take some of the edge off him, he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous.

“Looks like its going to rain.” Gerard commented, breaking the silence of the circle. Dark clouds were building up, “Good, it’ll take the smell away faster.” Mikey said, head still held back looking at the sky, he definitely already took too much. Frank handed the pipe to Gerard, who looked lost.

“Sorry Gee, we would’ve rolled one but Franks the best and he wasn’t here and we just wanted to get started.” Pete explained. Gerard looked as though he were going to turn to Mikey for help, but Frank intercepted quickly. “Here you just, put the pipe to your mouth and light the stuff in the little bowl there. Keep your thumb on that open hole until its lit, then let go and breathe in.” he explained, grabbing Gerard’s hand and guiding him. Gerard did it right, but nearly volcanoed as he started coughing and sputtering. The other guys in the circle started chuckling, Frank smiled.

“What the fuck!” Gerard coughed, “I smoke fucking cigarettes, why is this any different.”

“This shit is better. The smoke is thicker, you have to take it slowly, here try again.”

“Thats your next turn Iero!” Andy was always so stingy when it came to turns. “The fuck ever Hurley.” Frank rolled his eyes and turned back to Gerard, who looked determined to do it right.

“Alright, do exactly what I said again, only this time suck in slowly… Yeah good, don’t cough! Let it sit, sip in a little air... good… now hold your breath. Yeah it’ll just sit there in your lungs, give you a better high. Alright, breathe out now.” he instructed slowly and almost sensually, Gerard let the smoke seep between his thin pink lips. The white haze sliding into the air from him looked really hot. He turned to Frank when he was done for assurance, Frank nodded. 

That was when he realised just how close to Gerard he was, all on his shoulder. He looked around and noticed everyone was staring at them, confused mostly, Mikey looked a little angry. He quickly scooted away from Gerard and sat in silence.

 

“I. Am. So. Baked.” Gerard said slowly, a huge smile on his face, making his eyes go all squinty, after his last toke. He had about four hits, but that was enough for a first timer. Frank was buzzing, but definitely not as high as him. The rain had started, coming down in thick bullets, the weed was all gone and Pete was passed out on his back.

“Come on, lets go inside before the water dragon soaks us.” Andy said he was most likely referring to the sky, but either way it made Gerard laugh so hard he clutched his side. 

“But I love the rain!” Gee said happily, he got up and ran straight from under the cover of the porch and into the rain. “Help get Pete inside, I’ll get him.” Frank told Mikey, who was a little more gone than him and easily commanded.

“Gee! Gee come on!” He called over the rain, though he was severely entertained by what was going on. Gerard was flopping around, trying to walk straight but failing miserably. It looked like he was trying to turn in circle, but wasn’t aware of his equilibrium… or gravity. After many failed attempts to grab him, Frank didn’t see it coming when Gerard footballer tackled him onto the ground. He was soaking wet, and Frank could barely see him in the pitch black night. The situation was quite pleasing though. Having Gerard’s weight pressing on him made the fabric of his jeans by the thigh suddenly feel a lot tighter.

Gerard’s eyes were piercing, Frank saw the same lust he’d seen back in Gerard’s room a while ago. “You know whats romantic Frankie? Kissing in the rain, have you ever been kissed in the rain?” Gerard asked, breaking the silence between them. Frank only shook his head, heart feeling like it might beat out of his chest. Gerard carefully wiped the wet hair from his face, then closed their lips together.

It was wet, completely wet, and Frank was totally into it. He craved the taste of Gerard’s tongue as it massaged his own, fuck he was a great kisser, how could his girlfriend ever leave him? Gerard moaned into his mouth, sending a heat wave through Frank’s whole body, he began to feel him slowly grinding on him.

Gerard pulled back a little, their lips still touching a bit. Frank was panting softly, hand stroking Gerard’s face, encouraging him to keep going. The feel of the friction of Gee’s wet jeans pushing onto Frank’s restrained boner felt like bliss. Gerard’s pace was quickening, Frank could come at any moment, but he honestly wanted to keep going, maybe sweat off his buzz so he could fully comprehend the moment they were sharing. He opened his eyes as Gerard kissed his again, just to see the scene. he looked on either side of him, Gerard’s hands were clutching the grass, rain sliding down them, using them as leverage so he could pound his pelvis onto Frank’s. He closed his eyes again, letting his other senses take over to heighten the sensation.

He felt Gerard’s hand on his pant’s button, fumbling with it. Once he finally got it, he slipped his hand down Frank’s boxers. The moment his hand made contact with his cock, he came. Buckling and swearing loudly, driving himself into Gerard to finish off. He was heaving after his moment, feeling so amazing, but a little embarrassed that he could hold himself. He looked at Gerard who was smiling above him. He giggled like a child before saying, “Fuck Frankie.” and falling over, completely passed out. Frank got up to look at him, just as he heard the back door open.

“Where the hell are you guys? My mom’s on her way home, whats taking so long!” Mikey called. Frank was blessed it was so dark, Mikey didn’t need to see him with his pants undone hovering over his brother. “Right here!” Frank called back, fixing himself quickly, “He’s finally passed out.” Mikey followed his voice and helped Frank pick Gerard up. They carried him into the house and down to his room. Stepping over Pete and Andy, they placed him on his bed.

“What took you so long?” Mikey asked, stripping Gerard of his wet clothes to put new dry ones on him. Frank decided to go up and borrow some dry clothes from Mikey. He had started walking up the stairs before he answered. “I was just… cheering him up.”


	2. White Haze pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard Way is gone, can everyone who was affected by his sudden disappearance ever live their lives the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! first part of of the Intoxicated series is done! Hope you enjoyed it!. If you like to see me write anything just message me :-)

Gerard Way had disappeared, Frank could remember the night so clearly, as though that terrible moment had etched itself in vivid detail into his brain. It was a night like most of that year, except it was close to the beginning of summer. By this time, his relationship with Gee was flourishing. They did a good job of keeping everything a secret, making sure everyone was passed out before going to an empty part of the house to have sex. They didn’t have a title, but Frank was okay with whatever they were, at least he got to touch Gerard on a nightly basis. He was often questioned about the amount of time he was spending with Gerard, but he often shook it off, it helped that Mikey often told friends nothing was going on either, he really seemed to not want his brother with is best friend.

But besides having lots of brain melting sex and getting faded together, Frank loved his sober moments with Gerard. He loved to sit on his bed and watch Gerard’s soft hands gliding across a piece of paper, putting some fucked up world in his head to paper. He’d often get frustrated and throw a piece of paper from his sight. Frank would then walk over and kiss his cheek to calm him. Gerard would smile at him and sigh before picking up a clean sheet and attempt the drawing again. Frank would then pick up the abandoned sketch and keep it. He thought everything Gerard drew was amazing, even if he didn’t.

But that felt like so long ago, the night Gerard picked up and left was truly the last time Frank felt whole. He’d woken up in Mikey’s room, recovering from a night of booze and weed. He swore he’d passed out in Gee’s room, but he probably blacked out and walked up the stairs. He could hear a faint sob from the kitchen. He looked around the room. Pete was on the floor, but Mikey was awake too. They silently agreed to check it out, getting off the bed and walking slowly to the kitchen.

“I-I thought h-he was with you!… I don’t know where he went… He’s 22 I can’t do that, they won’t put out anything!… Okay… okay I’ll do that… Let me go wake up Mikey.” Mrs. Way was the one crying on the phone. Frank’s mouth went suddenly dry, Mikey looked ghostly pale, they were both thinking the same thing, something happened to Gerard. They revealed themselves in the kitchen, Mikey’s mom ran into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Frank picked up the paper she had been looking at, it was in Gerard’s handwriting, reading:

“I’m sorry this is so short and sudden, but I needed to go. I have to put meaning to my life…. nothings been the same. I’m with a friend I’ve recently made, Ray Toro, we’ll be okay. To my family and friends, I love love love you guys, I’ll be okay. Love Gerard.”

 

Nothing was the same from that day on. Mrs. Way was so afraid of another one of her son’s leaving that she suddenly became alot more strict on Mikey, nobody got to spend much time with him. Luckily for Frank though, he and Mikey got a job at the same music store. Meaning anytime their shifts collided they could spend some time catching up. Andy cleaned up that summer and went to a university, leaving only Pete and Frank behind. Those two got an apartment together and had to quit weed cold turkey so they could get jobs.

Frank found himself working late many nights, just to have something for his mind to focus on, otherwise he’d think about Gerard, the bastard. How could he just leave everyone like that? His disappearance changed so many lives, and he probably doesn’t even care! He hasn’t called anyone or anything, Frank got really pissed everytime he thought about it. Pissed more at the fact of how upset he really was. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he’d fallen in love with Gerard Way while he was here. He knew Gerard didn’t feel the same, otherwise he wouldn’t have just picked up and left. He was probably dead now, who fucking cares…Frank did, a lot.

Frank was fuming one night after work, when he got home he only glanced at Pete in the kitchen and fell onto the couch. He was thinking about Gerard again, his knuckles were white from how hard his was clenching his fists.  
Pete sighed, “We all knew Frankie, I understand how much this has affected you.”

“The fuck are you on about.” Frank snapped, he was not in the mood at the moment. “Listen, no one is stupid, no matter how much Mikey denied he knew it too. You and Gerard had something, and him leaving hurt you bad. But its been a year Frank! Life goes on, we all miss him, but he’s living his life, why can’t you?” Pete went on. Frank stood up, the heat in his body having finally boiled over.

“Don’t fucking patronize me Wentz! There was nothing going on between me and that greasy selfish bastard! You think, if we had anything, he’d just leave me? Didn’t think so, mind your fucking business.” Frank roared before turning on his heel and stomping to him bedroom. Once there he slammed the door and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His throat suddenly felt closed and his face twitched, fuck. He didn’t want to cry right now, he was furious, not sad. But the hot tears came anyway, Frank put his hands over his face and gripped tightly, trying to make it all stop.

 

“Frankie!”

“Mikey!”

Frank actually felt a bit happy at seeing his friend when he walked into work. They hugged each other tightly. “How’ve you been man?” Mikey asked, famous Way smile glued to his face, Frank couldn’t resist smiling back. “Good dude, how about you? Smiling like you just got laid or something.” Frank joked, Mikey laughed heartedly.

“Gee called last night. He sounds great Frank! Like the happiest he's sounded in years!” Mikey explained, any trace of a smile left Frank’s face.

“So? Why should that make anyone happy?” Frank spat, Mikey looked extremely hurt. “Frank-” he began, but Frank’s temper was not to be messed with these days. “No, fuck that Mikey! He left, just walked right out and didn’t even look back! Why should I care if he sounds happy? We should all be mad at him, he didn’t make any sort of contact to even let us know he was okay! No fuck that, and fuck him!” Frank blew up. A few customers looked over at him but he didn’t care. He went to the back and clocked in, ignoring Mikey the rest of the day.

Frank was sitting in the living room after work. When Pete came in he was talking on the phone. He looked relieved and happy, Frank knew who he was talking to immediately by the look on Pete’s face when he saw he was home. Frank clutched the phone he had in his hand, he’d been hoping Gerard would call him, but no, he called everyone but him apparently. Pete grimaced as he hung up, he looked ready to say something but Frank threw his phone across the room, watching it smash to pieces. He pushed past Pete by the door and walked out, he needed some time to himself.

That bastard, that dirty bastard! How dare he be happy, somewhere Frank wasn’t. How dare he call everyone but him to let him know he was okay. He obviously didn’t care a single shit about Frank, so fuck it, fuck him! Frank continued to muse over his thoughts as he walked up the street until a car honked at him. Heart beating fast, he turned around, only to have his hopes fall quickly. It was Andy, but still a damn nice sight to see.

“Hey fuckwad! Get in!” Andy called to him. Frank smiled as he obeyed. They hugged before Andy started to drive again. “Sick ride bro, where’d you get it?” Frank asked, examining the really nice car.

“College kids love weed, did you know that? Selling to those assholes paid my tuition and bought me Rebecca here.” Andy explain, fondly touching his dashboard.

“I thought you were off it?” Frank questioned. “Check the glove compartment, does it look like I’m off it?” Andy said, looking at the road. Frank opened it, “Holy shit!” he exclaimed.

“Yup! I only needed to be clean for my scholarships, after that I got so stoned! Speaking of which, how about we light up, just like old times, in celebration of my coming home?”   
Andy offered, Frank took it gladly. Mind numbing substance was just what he needed.

Frank directed him to his apartment, Pete wasn’t home. Oh well, he was going to miss out.

“I missed your joints Frankie for real!” Andy said as he took a long puff. Frank’s world was moving, or was he? He wasn’t sure, all he knew was this was a great feeling. Who cares if he lost his job, this moment of bliss was worth it.

Just as the blunt died the front door opened and in walked Pete, Mikey and… no.

It couldn’t have been, but it was, it was! He looked so different though. His hair was bright red and alot longer. He had on a black sleeveless shirt and tight black pants. He looked so much thinner, but healthier. He looked amazing! Wherever Gerard was sure did him great.

Andy happily stood up and ran to give him a hug, Frank stood too, but his head was too blurry to make anything make sense. “Hey Frankie!” Gerard said happily, his voice even sounded better! After realising Frank was probably too high to walk over to him, he came over, arms out for a hug. Something in Frank wanted to hit him, just punch in his stupidly adorable face. He was gonna do it, show him that the last year was torture for him by breaking Gerard’s jaw. He didn’t even realize he was breathing heavily, fists clenched, until he saw the worried look on the older Way’s face through his fuzzy vision. He reached out quickly, hoping to catch Gee off guard. He grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him around before shoving him with all his might into the wall. He watched Gerard hit with such force that he rebounded. Frank neared him, ready to strike, Gerard held his hands up in surrender looking terrified, so Frank did it… but not what he meant to. Instead, he grabbed the sides of Gee’s face and lurched forward, forcing a kiss onto those perfectly shaped lips.

A years worth if anger, sadness, sexual frustration, worry, hate and… love all exploded between their bodies at that moment. Out of fear Gerard would disappear between his fingers, Frank didn't let go for a long time. He kept the new mans cheek’s clutched in his hands for as long as he could. Gerard wasn't pushing him back or squirming or anything. He embraced him back, hands warming Frank’s hips. It seemed like forever until they broke apart, after Mikey had suddenly developed a nasty cough. Frank studied Gerard, who was breathless and looking relieved. “I missed you to” he gasped stroking Frank’s back under his shirt. Franks own cheeks began to hurt, this was the most he’d smiled since forever. Finally realizing who was all in the room, Frank turned around and faced them. Andy and Pete were giving him a saucy look. While Mikey had on the expression of half disapproving and half accepting. It was then that Frank noticed a large tuft of brown hair behind them.

“Oh yeah, Frankie, Andy, this is Ray Toro.” He gestured between them, still pasted to the wall. Andy turned around suddenly, as though he hadn’t seen Ray until now. Frank gave him a cold nod, he wasn’t too happy with the man who took Gerard away from them all.

They all sat down to talk for a bit before surprising Mrs. Way with her son’s sudden reappearance. They were exchanging stories about the last year of their lives. Gerard was leaning back in his seat, hand absentmindedly stroking Frank’s back, who was just sitting still, waiting for the high to wear off, and still miffed at the man next to him.

“Shit, sounds like I missed so much!” Gerard smiled at everyone. “You didn’t have to.” Frank whispered, probably a little louder than he meant to since it made the room go quiet. Gerard sighed as he sat up, hand now still on Frank’s spine.

“Guess its time I’ve explained myself. I know I shouldn’t have left like I did, but I had to. I felt like my world was closing in, I was having panic attacks almost every night. I just felt like the world was moving and I wasn’t, I’d just lost everything and nothing made sense anymore. I needed to feel like I was doing something, something right and not just getting cross-faded every night. I felt useless and damaged, and I know I could’ve talked to you guys about it but… but you were so busy! You guys were graduating and finals and applying for college, I didn’t want to be a bother. But then I met Ray and he felt the same way! Neither of us were doing anything with our lives and one night he calls me up and says ‘Lets go.’ And we did. It was wild! Like just how you can change the course of your life in a split second decision to just get up and go. So we traveled to L.A. and struggled for a bit. I was selling my art out the car and Ray played his music in the subway. I had no money so I couldn’t call you guys, and I’m sorry. But one day a man came up to us and offered us jobs for a new show called Umbrella Academy. Heard of it? Yeah thats me! I’m the cartoonist and Ray does the soundtrack. I paid for my cell phone to be turned on again and thats when I called you guys. I should’ve done it sooner, I know but my life was finally taking off. I was doing something I loved and just got so caught up! But we’re on vacation from the show and I’m back now!” Gerard explained, everyone seemed content with this, everyone except Frank, who was still silent.

Frank decided to change before going to the Way house, into some clothes that didn’t reek of weed. While searching he was thinking, he wanted to be happy for Gee but he couldn’t help but be upset. He was so happy, so healthy… without him. Frank couldn’t function correctly without him, but he was able to get a great job and live his life perfectly. Worst yet, Frank knew he would sound selfish if he said anything.

Just then the door opened, then closed, Frank didn’t turn around but a part of him knew who it was.

“Frank, I’m so sorry.” Gerard said after a moment of silence, Frank just continued to pretend to look for clothes. There was another silence, Frank wanted to say something but there was a lump in his throat that was threatening him. He wanted to sound angry, but he knew his voice would sound shaky and upset, making him seem less mad than he actually was. Finally, after a few gulps of air, he spoke “I-I would’ve come with you.” he croaked. He had to clear his throat and breathe, fuck, fuck emotions.

“Frankie no.” He heard Gerard come closer to him, he heard the tears in his voice, great! “I had to do this myself, I want you to understand. I was extremely happy with you, but the rest of my life was shit. I wanted to make something of myself, not just for me or my mom or Mikey, but for you. I felt like I couldn’t come back until I was the great man you thought I was. I was fucked up Frank, I needed to put meaning to my life, and I did! If I didn’t have to leave, I wouldn’t have, but I had to. I need you to understand.” Gerard pleaded. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to yell and throw things, but he couldn’t. All he's ever wanted was for Gee to be happy, and he was.

“I’m… proud of you. I’m glad you’re life is perfect now.” Frank told him sincerely. The heat from Gerard’s body now felt even closer to Frank’s body.

“Its not perfect, not yet.” He whispered, lips so close to Frank’s ear it tickled when he spoke, Frank’s breathing stopped and only come back in short huffs. “I need you, I need you to complete it Frank. I always knew I’d come back for you.” he slipped his hands up Frank’s shirt and massaged his stomach with is finger tips. Frank let out a girlish estranged noise he’d deny to his grave if ever questioned upon.

“Tell me you want me, say it, and I’m all yours, only yours.” Gerard’s silky voice was sending tremors to Frank’s lower regions.

“I don’t want you.” Frank said, Gerard’s hands stopped suddenly. “I need you.” he finished. He felt Gerard breathe out deeply on his back, most likely relieved. Gerard’s presence suddenly lifted, Frank turned to see what was going on. Gerard walked to the door, and locked it. He strode back over to Frank, mouth immediately landing on his neck. Frank felt like he was going to fall over, he grabbed the back of Gee’s head as he went to work on Frank’s neck. He suddenly felt Gee back up, he made sure to follow so he wouldn’t miss a moment of the impending hickey.

Gerard backed up suddenly, Frank understood now and allowed himself to be placed on the bed. Thats when things picked up pace. Gerard undressed Frank quickly and hungrily. All the while he was able to keep their lips connected. Frank was upset when the kissing stopped, even groaning a bit. Gerard chuckled, he looked down at Frank, admiring his body. If anyone else would have done this Frank would’ve felt extremely uncomfortable, but the way Gerard looked at him made him feel incredibly sexy. Gerard had started palming himself through his jeans, leaving Frank to watch, turned on and annoyed. Gee was such a tease, he loved to do this! After a moment Frank had enough, “Go on, do it, please.” he begged. He hated the way he sounded begging, but he didn’t care, he needed this.

“Do you… do you have…” Gerard asked nervously, Frank laughed. After everything they’ve done Gerard was still too shy to ask for a condom. He reached over to his desk and grabbed one and some lube. “You have those on the ready?”

Frank smirked, did Gerard really think he’d be getting it on with anyone but him. “Just in case you ever came back.” he answered, this seemed to please him.

Frank’s back was arched, this was what he was missing, it felt fantastic. Gerard was always one for foreplay and he was great at it. Frank was moaning loudly, not caring anymore, hands gripping the bedpost above him, unable to contain himself. Gerard’s tongue was probing him, teasing his hole, so pleasingly moist and slender. “Please… please…please.” Frank wanted him to fuck him already, before he ended up cumming early like some fucking virgin teenager. But Gerard ignored him, cheeky bastard.  
There was a sudden knock on the door, Gerard stopped as quickly as Frank shut up.

“Whats going on? I thought we were leaving!” Mikey called through the door.

“Just-Just give us a minute.” Gerard called back, he sounded like he’d been running, Frank was too breathless to speak.

“What? Lets go! Its going to get dark!”

“WE need minute!” Gerard repeated, putting emphasis on certain words.

“Oh GROSS!” Mikey shouted before they heard him let go of the doorknob and walk up the hallway.

“Do you think he’ll ever… be okay with this?” Frank huffed once he was sure Mikey was gone. “Yeah. he’ll be alright, thats my baby brother.” Gerard assured him before digging his head into Frank’s ass again.

 

Mrs. Way screamed the moment Gerard walked into the door. She pushed past everyone else in her way, nearly knocking over Pete, and grabbed her son. “Oh my God, oh my God!” She kept screaming. “My baby, oh you’re so skinny what happened? And your hair!” She ruffled Gerard’s hair around, red strands of it flying everywhere.  
“Mom stop.” Gerard laughed, his mother had tear in her eyes, staring fondly at him. She grabbed him up again as they exchanged I love yous. Gerard caught Frank’s eye from over his mom’s shoulder and winked. Frank smiled and shook his head, there was no way he could ever hate that Way.


End file.
